Amor y Fuerza
by BulBlack
Summary: Este es un UA, las cosas ocurren en el planeta vegeta, existe freezer quien tiene poder sobre los sayayin y purga planetas, este es derrotado por un miembro de la familia real, pero sus seguidores buscan venganza para el planeta que les arrebato a su líder! Esta ves el amor y la fuerza dejando aparte al orgullo se unirán ;) BXV MXG Todos Sayayin
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un UA, las cosas ocurren en el planeta vegeta, si existe freezer quien tiene poder sobre los sayayin y purga planetas, este es derrotado por un miembro de la familia real, pero sus seguidores buscan venganza para el planeta que le arrebato a su líder! Esta ves el amor y la fuerza dejando aparte al orgullo se unirán ;) BXV MXG _

PROLOGO 

Sentado en su trono, satisfecho por la noticia que acaba de recibir, su primogénito acaba de nacer. Sin duda es el recién nacido más poderoso en la historia de vegetasei, incluso logro superar el poder con el que el mismo nació! Tendría que dar un banquete a sus soldados y élites cercanas para dar a conocer la noticia de su primogénito, al día siguiente seguro que ya todo el planeta estaría de fiesta celebrando al heredero al trono.

Reconocía que secretamente amaba a esa mujer, le había demostrado ser una buena guerrera, inteligente, astuta y muy buena compañera de cama, digna de una reina!

-Sasha-dijo casi en un susurro...

-Su majestad!-dijo un soldado, haciendo reverencia rápidamente, se le veía agitado.

-Que quieres?-contesto el monarca con ceño fruncido por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos.

-El gran freezer está por aterrizar en el planeta, no teníamos aviso que viniera hoy.

-Ante mí no lo llames gran freezer Sion! –dijo el rey un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, su majestad-dijo Sion un poco nervioso.

_Ahora que querrá ese lagarto! Tenía que venir hoy, el día que nació mi hijo!-_penso el rey vegeta.

-Está bien Sion prepara todo para recibir a freezer-dijo el rey resignadamente

-Como ordene majestad!-Sion salió rápidamente de la sala del trono dejando nuevamente a un solitario rey pensando en su familia.

Ya no tenía la misma sonrisa en el rostro, no soportaba tener que arrodillarse a esa lagartija mal formada, odiaba sentirse inferior a él, odiaba saber que aún no tenía el poder suficiente como para mandarlo al otro mundo! Aun peor, odiaba no poder transformarse en el súper sayayin del que hablaba aquella antigua profecía, el sayayin que lograra esa fase sería el encargado de acabar con freezer. Y ese sayayin solo podía pertenecer a la familia real.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de una forma muy vulgar derribaron las puertas a la sala del trono mostrando al gran freezer con sus escoltas de confianza, Dodoria y Zarbon.

-Gran Freezerr-dijo entre dientes el monarca.

-Que mala educación la tuya vegeta, arrodíllate ante mi como es debido! –dijo freezer esta parte muy divertida.

_Maldito freezer, siempre humillándome_-pensó el rey mientras se arrodillaba.

-Así me gusta vegeta, siempre obediente, buen mono!-dijo freezer soltando una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

-A que ha venido-dijo el rey incorporándose, justo cuando iba a sentarse en el trono.

-No te sientes ahí vegeta, dame ese lugar a mí-dijo maliciosamente freezer, mientras sus dos soldados reían.

_GRRRR mas humillación-_pensaba el rey vegeta que estaba a punto de reventar

La sala quedo silenciosa por unos segundos, hasta que freezer rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

-Vegeta vegeta… acaso piensas quedarte así, no piensas ofrecerme algo de comer, mis soldados y yo venimos muy cansados-dijo freezer con su tono de falsa educación.

El rey vegeta hizo una seña a uno de los soldados que estaba a fuera de la sala del trono justo a la par de la derribada puerta.

-No pensé que tu visita fuera al planeta fuera para venir a comer-dijo el monarca un poco sarcástico.

Este último comentario del rey no le hizo mucha gracia a freezer.

-Mucho cuidado con tus comentarios mono! De hecho vine aquí para que me dieras la buena nueva, pensé que ya estarías dando un banquete-dijo freezer mientras pasaba su dedo por una de las insignias de la familia real de vegetasei incrustadas en la silla del rey.

El rey vegeta no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la única buena nueva que podía haber tenido el planeta en estos últimos días es el nacimiento del príncipe, su hijo! Noticia que se supone no había salido del castillo, pero sí que había llegado hasta el lagarto!

_Maldicion!_-pensó el rey.

-Vamos vegeta, soy el gran freezer, me doy cuenta de todo, sé que tu hijo el nuevo príncipe, heredero al trono a nacido hace algunas horas-dice freezer mientras se pone de pie-también de que es él bebe más poderoso de toda la historia de vegetasei.

-Pensaba anunciarlo mañana-dijo el rey dándose la vuelta para que no le vieran la cara colérica que tenía.

-Tal vez ni deberías anunciar que ya nació, porque tu pueblo querrá verlo y eso no será posible!

En ese momento se da la vuelta rápidamente el rey aun procesando lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Así es vegeta, tendrás el honor de que personalmente yo entrene a tu mocoso, si supera mis expectativas podrá formar parte de mis fuerzas elites, hasta podría ser parte de las fuerzas especiales ginyu, si no, nunca lo volverás a ver-dijo esto frezzer salió de la sala con dodoria y zarbon detrás.

-Eso no… No puedo entregarte al príncipe, acaba de nacer y…

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Vendré mañana por la mañana.

Salieron de la sala, mataron al esclavo que llevaba la comida para ellos y dejaron a un rey furioso por lo que acaba de pasar, su furia aumentaba al darse cuento que si era inferior a freezer le faltaba mucho, no muchísimo para poder superarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de amor y fuerza espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo ;) Algunas aclaraciones que no hice al principio, Todos son sayayin, bulma, chichi (milk) ,krillin y yamcha … también habrá intervención de otros personajes(inventados por mi) para que complementen la historia.**

-dialogo-

"_Pensamientos"_

**CAPITULO 1**: El príncipe ha desaparecido.

-Sion!, Sion! Ven rápidamente a la sala del trono.-decía el rey a través de su rastreador.

-Como ordene su majestad-

"_Como le voy a decir esto a sasha, si desde que nació el príncipe no se ha separado de él"… _pensaba el monarca hasta que llego Sion.

-Su majestad-Sion haciendo una reverencia.

-Necesito que vayas por la reina Sasha, dile que venga inmediatamente aquí. Sin el príncipe.-esto último lo dijo con el ceño fruncido-y manda a que pongan unas nuevas puertas que el lagarto ese el derribo y la sala no puede estar así.

-Como ordene majestad-dijo Sion despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-Este maldito freezer, prometió darnos tecnología y aun no pasamos de las puertas de madera, que no sirven para nada!.

-Muy común de ti hablar solo, vegeta.

-Sasha!-se volteo el monarca-veo que por fin te separas del mocoso.

Saha, era de pelo negro lacio en forma de punta hasta los hombros, busto, caderas y piernas bien formadas, de tez pálida, como una muñeca de porcelana, muy atractiva, normalmente vestía con su uniforme de combate y su capa roja que indicaba ser la reina, pero esta vez, solo andaba con una elegante bata de dormir.

-Ahora que sucede vegeta, pensé que la noticia de nuestro hijo no había salido del palacio, sin embargo afuera hay un montón de sayayins de clase baja haciendo un alboroto preguntando por el príncipe!

Terminando de decir esto Sasha, agarro uno de los brazos del rey y lo condujo hasta el balcón de la sala.

-Sin duda, tengo a un montón de soldados traicioneros en el castillo-decía el rey separándose de sasha.

-No sé si ya te enteraste, pero freezer estuvo aquí hace unos momentos-dijo el rey nerviosamente.

-Sí, me di cuenta-dijo sasha apartando la mirada.

-Sasha…-comenzó el rey- esto que te diré puede que sea muy prematuro, pero si lo miramos de otra manera es muy bueno.

-Que es bueno vegeta, que te pidió ese lagarto!

Sasha ya estaba alterada.

-Freezer vino porque… Sasha, tu eres mi esposa, la reina de vegetasei!, tienes que obedecerme!

En ese momento Sasha comprendió todo, lo poco que había escuchado en la habitación adjunta a la sala del trono, gracias a que Sion le aviso inmediatamente de la llegada de freezer. Eso no, ella no lo podía permitir, era su pequeño, acaba de nacer, necesitaba de ella, por muy fuerte que fuera no dejaba de ser su bebe, quería que estuviera con ella todo el tiempo, quería ser ella, junto con su esposo que le enseñaran las mejores técnicas de pelea, ya había construido en su mente un futuro juntos, y ese lagarto venía a quitárselos, no le bastaba con humillarlos, tenía que quitarles lo que más querían y apreciaban. Tenía la esperanza de que el rey le dijera que lucharía, pero no entregaría a su hijo! Ya estaba harta de que el rey de la raza más poderosa se doblegara ante ese lagarto! Pero que podían hacer? Freezer es muy poderoso, ellos no han logrado superarlos.

-Escúchame bien vegeta, no me interesa que seas el rey! Ahora me escucharas como mi esposo! No podemos entregarle a nuestro hijo, acaba de nacer, sabemos lo poderoso que es, pero también sabemos que ese lagarto solo lo quiere para humillarnos más!

-Pero como..-fue interrumpido por sasha

-Soy la reina de vegetasei, no ninguna estúpida!, se a lo que viene ese lagarto cada vez que se aparece por aquí, me pareció muy extraño que viniera unas horas después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo, eso me pareció muy sospechoso… por eso me escondí en la sala adjunta y solo logre escuchar lo peor.

-Como te atreves, esas cosas no se hacen Sasha! Que modales..-otra vez interrumpido por Sasha

-Ahora no estamos para modales! Estoy harta de doblegarnos ante ese! Ya nos ha humillado mucho, a nuestra familia y a nuestro pueblo también, Ni siquiera nos trae recursos, donde esta aquella tecnología de la que nos habló? Si no fuera por Brief que ha mantenido sus avances en alto secreto estaríamos peor! Reacciona vegeta! Somos sus esclavos!

El rey estaba furioso, si era verdad lo que la reina le decía, sentía impotencia, pero mientras fueran inferiores a freezer él no podía hacer nada.

-Ya cierra la boca Sasha! Acaso tienes la fuerza suficiente para acabar con freezer? No verdad? No podemos hacer nada!-dijo el rey eufórico y dándole la espalda.

-Si podemos hacer algo vegeta, es luchar con toda nuestra fuerza, no solamente hablo de tu y yo, podemos luchar juntos, con las elites… con todo el pueblo, hasta los tercera clases estoy segura que ellos quieren ser liberados, si luchamos juntos podremos ganarle!-dijo sasha entusiasmada.

-Si… Tenemos la transformación Ozaru ,si todos la usamos al mismo tiempo es posible que logremos algo-decía el monarca muy convencido, esta mujer si le hacía cambiar de carácter rápidamente, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso en el que ella respondió fácilmente, sasha sabía que era su forma de decir gracias.

Mientras los reyes se comían a besos, un soldado encapuchado iba muy rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba el pequeño vegeta, durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna metálica. Agarro al príncipe, lo puso en su regazo, sonrió maliciosamente y salió volando de ahí, directo a la nave de freezer.

Aquel soldado con el príncipe en manos llego ante freezer

-Gran freezer-se arrodillo quitándose su capucha y mostrando al príncipe.

-Veo que me eres fiel paragus-dijo freezer con una sonrisa-dodoria ve por el príncipe, no! Mejor ve tu zarbon, se te dan mejor esas cosas… delicadas!

-Sí, gran freezer. Dijo con entusiasmo zarbon

-Puedes retírate paragus, serás recompensado luego, tenlo por seguro-dijo freezer dándole la espalda a paragus- dodoria vamos a mi mejor planeta, el planeta 79.

Zarbon agarro al príncipe y lo puso en una especie de cuna, un espacio parecido a una cuna que había en la nave, donde cada movimiento que hacía la nave se golpeaba el pequeño.

Paragus salió rápidamente de la nave, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, se puso su capucha y salió volando en dirección al castillo, en lo que no se fijo fue en un par de ojos de tercera clases lo habían visto todo.

Sasha debe saber esto cuanto antes!-decía el tercera clase de pelos alborotados.

La nave de freezer había traspasado la atmosfera del planeta vegita se dirigía la planeta 79 con el príncipe a bordo.

-Estúpidos monos!-decía freezer haciendo reír a sus dos soldados.

El tercera clase llego al castillo, a lo largo vio una aglomeración de sayayins tercera clases que se retiraban de las afueras del castillos, iban muy sonrientes, esto le pareció algo extraño hasta que vio a paragus entre la multitud entonces inmediatamente supo que eran los demás traidores, fue a lado del jardín, logro escabullirse en el castillo entrando por unos de los pasadizos secretos que la reina sasha le había enseñado, ellos habían sido amigos desde jóvenes, el padre de sasha era el que dirigía el escuadrón al que el pertenecía. En ese escudaron solo iban los tercera clases que estaban dispuestos a superarse y así poder alcanzar a los de segunda clase, eran muy pocos los que lograba eso ya que su entrenamiento era a muerte.

Corría por los pasillos, buscando la habitación de los reyes, llego ahí pero no los encontró, supuso que estarían en la sala del trono, se dirigió ahí, y precisamente venían saliendo los reyes muy juntitos.

-Bardock! Qué demonios haces aquí!-Dijo muy alterada sasha y nerviosa de que su mejor amigo la haiga encontrado haciendo cariñitos con el rey.

-Que hace este tercera clase en el castillo?-pregunto el rey muy molesto apartándose de sasha.

Bardock reacciono rápidamente e hizo la debida reverencia

-Majestad! Majestad!

-A qué has venido? Pasa algo?-pregunto sasha, preocupada ya que su mejor amigo no hacia ese tipo de cosas

-Discúlpenme. Tengo una mala noticia se han llevado al príncipe!

-Que! Qué demonios dices! No estamos para tus bromas insolente clase baja!-dijo el rey muy enojado, no podía creer lo que este decía, según freezer le había dicho que vendría por el mocoso por la mañana.. Y como es que sasha lo conocía, una ola de celos lo invadió inmediatamente.

-Bardock, que… como sabes eso?-dijo sasha a punto de llorar, sabía que su amigo no era para nada bromista, así que salió corriendo para la habitación del príncipe

-Sasha!.. Digo Su majestad!-dijo bardock siguiéndola

-Y a estos que les pasa, tanta confianza se tienen!-dijo el rey malhumorado que salió en dirección opuesta que su esposa, iba directo a la nave de freezer, seguro esto era otra humillación de frezzer.

Bardock logro alcanzar a la reina, sí que era rápida y eso que solo hace algunas horas dio a luz. La encontró destruyendo todo lo que había en aquella habitación estaba desesperada.

-Que estúpida que soy! Como pude dejar solo a mi bebe!-decía entre cortado la reina

-Calma sasha-trataba de tranquilizar bardock, acercándose a ella.

-TU! Como es que ya lo sabias! Dime como te diste cuenta!? Y porque no lo impediste! –decia sasha en una forma amenazadora agarrando del cuello a su amigo.

-Calma te lo diré, pero tranquilízate!-dijo bardock soltándose de su agarre-Estaba en la zona de despegue, despidiendo a raditz como sabes a tiene un año y aun es débil!

**FLASH BACK**

_**-A donde mandaran a raditz?-pregunto bardock**_

_**-Al planeta cuarenta, donde van todos los de su clase-respondió un humanoide de forma despectiva**_

_**Estaba a punto de pegarle un buen golpe en su deformada cara cuando vio que un sayayin encapuchado entraba en una gran nave, esa nave solo podía ser de freezer. Prosiguió con su golpe dejando inconsciente al humanoide y se dirigió a la nave de freezer, se escondió y estaba escuchando todo luego vi salir al sayayin, logro verle la cara al traidor mientras se ponía su capucha**_

_**-ese mal nacido-dijo bardock para sus adentros**_

_**Luego decidió ir al castillo, evitando toparse con paragus que se dirigía ahí mismo.**_

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

Bardock termino de contarle a la reina a donde se dirigía la nave de freezer con el príncipe, que era al planeta 79 y que era paragus el soldado traidor. También de que vio a paragus entre la multitud de tercera clase.

-Ese traidor, seguro fue el que mando a esos tercera clases a preguntar por el principe, era solo para distraernos a vegeta y a mi… y donde esta vegeta, porque no está conmigo!-decía sahsa muy enojada

-Seguro el rey fue a buscar la nave de freezer… él no sabe esto que te conté, deberíamos de buscarlo

-Vamos, acompáñame bardock, después me encargare personalmente de ese paragus!-decía la sasha mientras emprendía vuelo fuera del castillo.

**N/A: Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Amor y Fuerza! Espero sea de su agrado, estaré actualizando casi diario en lo que queda de esta semana y la otra! **

**Dejen reviews! Sus opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: hola! Segundo capitulo **** después de este capítulo empezare de lleno cuando vegeta esta adulto y conoce a bulma! **

**CAPITULO 2:**La Familia Real se reúne. Parte 1

Estaba en la solitaria sala de despegue, ya no sabía si llamarla así, casi no quedaban naves, y las que estaban eran las más viejas y lentas de todo el universo, de eso estaba seguro, también estaba seguro de que su amado planeta vegita se desboronaba lentamente, la economía era súper mala, existían más soldados de clase baja y menos elites, esto se debía a que ya no habían salas de entrenamientos apropiada para hacer a un guerrero más fuerte, la única apropiada que existía estaba en el castillo y era la suya, aunque necesitaba unas mejoras, parecía el fin de vegetasei. En el planeta solo quedaban las mujeres y niños débiles, niños los cuales no tenían ni siquiera el poder necesario para ser enviados a otros planetas y hacerse más fuertes, mientras los demás iban de misión en misión a purgar planetas, todo por órdenes de freezer. Y el, el rey de lo sayayins, siendo humillado en su propio castillo, habiéndole quitado la cosa más valiosa que había conseguido, sí, su primogénito, ese que hace unas horas antes lo había llenado de dicha y orgullo, ese mismo ya no estaba, había sido arrebatado por un traidor a la corona, y llevado donde ese lagarto, que no hace menos de 10 minutos partió del planeta vegita, solo con el fin de demostrarle que ya no tenía soldados fieles que lo respetaran.

Había llegado un comunicado del "Gran Freezer", haciéndoles saber que él tenía a su "mocoso" y que eso les sirviera de lección por ser tan estúpidos, freezer acordó que el príncipe visitaría el planeta vegita cuando él quisiera. La furia del rey Vegeta se hacía cada vez más grande. Empezó por matar a paragus y sus seguidores, también mataba a todo ser que no se arrodillara ante él como era debido, se había vuelto sanguinario, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera lo que le digiera Sasha. Pasaba todo el día entrenando y todas las noches terminaba muy mal herido en un tanque de recuperación. Mientras sasha junto con la ayuda de Bardock, y Sion se encargaban de hacerse más fuertes junto con las elites para poder derrotar a freezer.

Así pasaron cinco años, este día era la primera vez que el príncipe llegaba al planeta vegita, Sasha y el rey estaban emocionados aunque no lo demostraban, se habían vuelto más fuertes y estaban esperando que la nave de freezer llegara para atacar. Iban a poner en marcha el plan que habían estado ideando por 5 años. Los reyes junto con las elites esperaban la llegada del príncipe en la remodelada sala de despegue.

-Escúchenme!-comenzó el rey Vegeta dirigiéndose a sus elites-Freezer tiene miedo cuando nos ve pelear en grupo, si los mejores soldados unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos derrotarlo. Demostrémosle el gran poder de los sayayin!-termino de decir esto posando su mano derecha a la altura del pecho, al igual que todos los demás.

-si!- dijeron todos en unísono.

Llego la hora, la nave de freezer acababa de aterrizar, tanto los reyes como las elites tomaron sus respectivos lugares para recibir al príncipe, el resto del planeta, los pocos soldados que quedaron aguardaban fuera de la sala de despegue, también listos para recibir al príncipe y empezar la pelea.

En cuanto se abrieron las compuertas salió Freezer y detrás el príncipe vegeta, el pequeño de cinco años con toda su musculatura bien formada, y con un poder de pelea que se comparaba con el del rey, hizo que todos sus rastreadores explotaran .todos estaban sorprendidos. El rey y la reina le sonrieron orgullosamente. En ese momento Sasha se acercó a la nave, lo tomo en sus brazos, y todos los sayayins comenzaron a atacar, a adentrarse en la nave y acabar con todo ser de ese lugar.

Mientras la reina se llevaba al príncipe, el rey vegeta empezaba una pelea con freezer.

-¿Que intentas hacer, mono? ¿Acaso piensas en derrotarme? jajaja- decía freezer muy confiado de sus palabras.

-este será tu fin asqueroso lagarto!-decía el rey comenzando a lanzarle poderosas bolas de energía.

La pelea seguía su curso, todo indicaba que los sayayins la estaban ganando. Claro los soldados de freezer y el propio freezer no se esperaban eso. Dodoria peleaba con Bardock, este último llevaba la pelea ganada y zarbon con Sion, después de su terrible transformación quedo hecho pedazos.

Sasha dejo al príncipe en una habitación subterránea del castillo, esa habitación era de máxima seguridad, había sido construida por Brief

-Reina Sasha, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué demonios me trae aquí?-dijo el pequeño príncipe.

-Nunca pensé que esas serian tus primeras palabras, príncipe-decía Sasha entrando en la habitación, inmediatamente soltó la mano del príncipe para ponerla en un panel de reconocimiento, la puerta se abrió y del otro lado de esta, estaba una pequeña sayayin extraordinaria, de cabellos celestes como como sus ojos.

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de amor y fuerza. Por favor me gustaría ver sus opiniones. En estos días subiré el otro.

Cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: ****Hola a todos ;) aquí pues la segunda parte del capítulo 2. Disculpen si no les ha gustado la pelea, no creo ser tan buena en eso. Pero voy a mejorar.**

**Capítulo 2:** La Familia Real se reúne. Parte2

-Majestad!-dijo haciendo la debida reverencia.

-Bulma ¿dónde está tu padre?-pregunto Sasha.

-ah, está en su laboratorio.-contestaba bulma sin apartar la mirada Vegeta.

El pequeño príncipe quedaba viendo esa extraña criatura, era sayayin su cola lo demostraba, pero ¿qué hay del color de su cabello? ¿Y sus ojos? Realmente era bella. Ambos se encontraron con la mirada, bulma se ruborizo un poco y Vegeta aparto la mirada.

En el laboratorio, Sasha se encontraba con Brief.

-Llego la hora, al parecer vamos ganando. Activa la luna artificial, es hora de convertirnos en ozarus y No quiero que nadie salga del planeta, mucho menos que entre. Ya sabes qué hacer si ves una nave.-decía Sasha

-Está bien reina Sasha. ¿Usted va a pelear?- pregunto Brief

-por supuesto, soy la reina de vegetasei-contestaba Sasha muy orgullosa-por cierto no dejes que el príncipe salga de aquí.

-Como ordene.

-¿te has comunicado con Nappa y su escuadrón?

-sí, será la única nave registrada que pueda entrar.

-Perfecto.

Sasha salió del laboratorio para encontrarse a su hijo que observaba fijamente a Bulma mientras ella trabajaba en un computador, sin duda había heredado la inteligencia de su padre.

-Príncipe Vegeta-dijo la reina sacando de sus pensamientos al príncipe

-¿ahora si vas a decirme que demonios sucede?-vegeta frunciendo el ceño

-vamos a derrotar a freezer, y no quiero que por ningún motivo salgas de aquí

-Pero ¿Por qué? Soy el príncipe de los sayayins quiero pelear! Quiero patearle el trasero a ese maldito lagarto que se me la pasa humillándome!

-Yo lo odio tanto como tú! Pero dime príncipe sabes controlar la ¿trasformación ozaru?

-¿Transformación ozaru? ¿Qué es eso?

-Ni siquiera lo sabes. Por eso no puedes ir. Halla afuera hay una luna artificial la cual nos permite convertirnos en ozaru un mono gigante, es una transformación poderosa que tenemos los sayayins-decía Sasha muy apurada, no había visto a su pequeño desde hace cinco años y su primera conversación era una pelea, eso la decepcionaba.

-¿Esa transformación solo se puede realizar con la luna llena?-pregunto vegeta, para ser un niño de cinco años era muy muy maduro e inteligente.

-Sí, así es.-decía Sasha muy feliz de ver que su pequeño hijo captaba rápido.

-con razón ese maldito me prohibía ir a un planeta con una luna cerca!

-no quería que te enteraras de tu máximo poder, freezer nos tiene miedo con esa transformación. Ahora escúchame bien, te quedaras aquí por tú no puedes controlar la transformación ozaru, la primera vez es dolorosa y se pierde el conocimiento, empiezas a destruir todo y eso nos perjudicaría ¿entiendes?

-si entiendo! Si no fuera porque no se controlar esa transformación yo estaría allí peleando, disfrutando-decía vegeta mientras cerraba su puño y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Bien, iré a pelear con mi pueblo! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi príncipe.-decía sasha muy maternalmente para luego irse.

Ante ese comentario Vegeta se ruborizo un poco, era la primera vez que miraba a sus padres y… también estaba orgulloso de ellos, le hubiera encantado mucho ir a pelear con freezer o con zarbon o con Dodoria de verdad que los odiaba, siempre lo estaban humillando. Había jurado matarlos de la manera más dolorosa que existiera… pero sus padres los que por cinco años habían sido unos desconocidos ahora estaban luchando por él, y sabía que conseguirían ganar, por muy difícil que pareciera.

-Ahhh maldición! Como me gustaría estar ahí…

-¿Por qué estás hablando solo?-preguntaba curiosa la pequeña Bulma.

-a ti que te importa, pequeña insolente!

-uhss pero que odioso eres, sigue hablando solo como condenado- dejo Bulma muy enojada.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, ¿que no sabes quién soy?-preguntaba vegeta acercándose la peli azul peligrosamente.

-NO, no se.- decía Bulma mientras retrocedía un poco nerviosa

-De verdad que eres un ser estúpido, que no sabe nada

-Oye, no soy ningún ser! Soy una sayayin-contestaba Bulma que se estaba empezando a sentir ofendida y a la ves quería partirle la cara a ese altanero.

-¿Sayayin? Y ¿qué clase de sayayin tiene el pelo y los ojos celestes? Bicho raro!-Vegeta seguía acercándose a Bulma

-Eso que importa soy muy linda…-fue interrumpida por su padre Brief

-Majestad!- Brief Haciendo una reverencia

-Padre! ¿Porque haces eso? Tú dices que solo a los reyes se les hace reverencia.-decía Bulma asustada

-jajaja Niña tonta! Soy el príncipe de los sayayins- decía vegeta baste orgulloso y divertido por la situación

-Queeeeee!-decía Bulma y le tiraba una mirada de súplica a su padre.

-Así es Bulma, tienes que tratarlo con respeto…

Mientras tanto cerca de la ahora destrozada sala de despegue, el escuadrón de Nappa había llegado y todos ya se habían convertidos en ozarus y se agregaban a la pelea en la cual eran todos contra freezer, este ya estaba en su última transformación muy furioso, no se imaginaba que los sayayin se hubieran vuelto más fuertes.

-Malditos monos!- era lo único que decía freezer.-Mueran malditos!

Todos los ozarus que peleaban no dejaban de usar sus mejores técnicas, no todas las podía esquivar freezer, había sido una batalla muy dura, el rey tenia graves heridas, casi no tenía fuerzas, Sasha ya estaba muy golpeada pero seguía luchando contra freezer, pero accidentalmente recibió un ataque del propio rey, tan fuerte que hizo que abandonara la transformación ozaru y quedara inconsciente. Ante esto freezer no paraba de reír,

-Idiota Vegeta! Te quedaste sin Reyna jajaja, ¿crees que ese poder con el cual lograste matar a tu estúpida Reyna ibas a matarme a mí?

-No… Sasha noo… ahhhh maldición!-decía el mono gigante con capa que volvía a su forma normal, estaba muy furioso. Un poder extraordinario se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su ki estaba aumentando, el color de ojos tanto como el de pelo estaba cambiando constantemente, si, esa era la transformación del legendario súper sayayin, a lo que más le temía freezer, la profecía se estaba cumpliendo.

-prepárate freezer! Ha llegado tu hora- decía el rey vegeta muy contento de lo que acababa de lograr.

Tuvieron una larga pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, los demás sayayin estaban agotados pero no dejaban de mirar a su rey convertido en súpersayayin como acababa con el tirano.

-Aunque me mates vegeta, no conseguirás que tu puta vuelva a la vida! Jajaja-freezer decía esto porque ya no podía más, sabía que era su fin

-Ahhhhh! Muere!-el rey le lanzaba su última poderosa bola de energía al pecho de freezer, desintegrándolo por completo.

Todo había terminado, los aplausos se escuchaban en todo el planeta, estaban muy orgullosos de su rey. Sasha por suerte había sobrevivido, ahora estaba recuperándose en un tanque, Brief destrozo 70 naves intrusos que querían entrar en el planeta para ayudar a freezer, el príncipe se instalaba en su nueva habitación después de tener esa discusión con esa sayayin "rara" que no quiso hacerle reverencia, el resto del planeta también se recuperaba porque el día siguiente iban a acabar con el resto de empleados de freezer que se encontraba en distintos planetas, los sayayins se encontraban motivados ya que el rey había demostrado que lo de súpersayayin no era una tonta profecía.

La familia real se reunía nuevamente como hace más de cinco años.

**N/A: Hasta aquí este capítulo. **

**Saludes y besos **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola a todos! Otro capítulo más ;) disfruten! ADVERTENCIA LEMON! **

**CAPITULO 3****: **Imperio Vegetasei

Toda la dictadura de freezer había sido eliminada, los planetas inferiores o de recursos para aprovechar habían dejado de ser purgados, en lugar de eso el Rey Vegeta o tal vez la Reina Sasha habían decido no exterminar a los habitantes de esos planetas, sino hacerlos parte de su gran imperio. La situación del planeta estaba mejorando.

Esta vez, algunos sayayins regresaban al planeta vegita para la "gran ceremonia del imperio" Solo habían pasado algunas semanas después de haber derrotado a freezer, pero hoy era el gran día para vegetasei, miles de esclavos arreglaban el castillo y otros miles más preparaban una gran pero gran cantidad de comida, tenía que estar todo listo para esta tarde que se recordaría por siempre.

_EN LA HABITACION DE LOS REYES_

La habitación de los reyes era sencilla pero elegante, al igual que todo el castillo, esta habitación se dividía en tres partes, el cuarto de baño que tenía una regadera sencilla de azulejos rojos sangres y un jacuzzi grande con el mismo tono de azulejos. En las otras dos partes se encontraba la majestuosa cama, resistente y con cobertores en color rojo sangre y de frente a esta testigo de noches de placer, se encontraba el balcón, era el mejor balcón del castillo, después le seguía el del príncipe que era un poco más pequeño y Luego en las habitaciones inferiores habían balcones mucho más sencillos y abandonados ya que nadie vivía en ellos.

Sasha usaba un vestido de color rojo vino, ceñido hasta las caderas y terminaba largo hasta los pies, con cuello V que dejaba muy al descubiertos sus senos. Había sido diseñado para ese tipo de ceremonias ya que las mujeres sayayins no acostumbraban a usar vestidos; con cuello V porque representaba al planeta Vegita.

Al igual que el rey, él estaba usando su traje de gala, consistía en un traje ceñido de color rojo con una armadura bastante elegante en blanco con decoraciones de oro y el símbolo de la familia real sayayin en el lado izquierdo y su omnipotente capa Roja por dentro, azul por fuera.

-Vegeta, ¿Qué haces? No es el momento…-susurraba sasha mientras el rey la abrazaba por detrás y daba besos en su cuello.

-Tranquila, esto no nos quitara mucho tiempo-contestaba el rey pícaramente continuando con sus besos.

-Mmm, dices que no nos quitara mucho tiempo… ¿cómo esta tan seguro?-sasha lo estaba retando, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente, luego empezaron a besarse suave y tiernamente hasta que la temperatura de sus cuerpos incremento y sus besos empezaron a ser más salvajes y apasionados.

Así empezaron a desnudarse lentamente sin romper el beso, Sasha deslizaba sus manos por su musculoso pecho y brazos, por su parte el rey emitió un leve gemido.

-Estoy muy seguro, Sasha. Soy el rey de los sayayins, aún mejor soy el súper sayayin legendario.-decia mientras empezaba a acariciar sus senos para luego besarlos y succionar a la vez, esto hizo que Sasha emitiera un fuerte grito de placer.

-Pues que no se te olvide súpersayayin que soy la primera Reina de Vegetasei,-dijo esto empezó a besarlo salvajemente mientras desabrochaba su armadura-Vamos tenemos poco tiempo. El banquete empezara pronto-dijo esto último muy picara llevándolo hasta la cama.

Sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo excitaba a Sasha, la tocaba con tanta delicadeza y pasión que estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, un fuerte gemido de sorpresa salió sus labios cuando sintió su excitación presionar su intimidad.

Sus labios recorrían de cuello hasta su oreja. Una vez en la cama el rey continuo recorriendo el cuerpo de Sasha con sus labios mientras acariciaba seguía acariciando sus pechos. Excitada empezó a jadear cuando sintió sus manos comenzar a bajar más, entrando totalmente a su intimidad.

El rey Vegeta la beso y acariciando una última vez su intimidad, guio su enorme erección hasta su entrepierna y entro lentamente, Una vez adentro empezó a moverse mucho más rápido y más rápido. Hasta que sus cuerpos convulsionaron llegando juntos a múltiples orgasmos.

Con respiración agitada, volvieron a vestirse y salieron de su habitación con un leve sonrojo en la mejías y miradas de cómplices dirigiéndose al salón real.

Llegaron a la mesa, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie e hicieron la debida reverencia. El banquete era solo para las elites y los soldados y la familia de estos que participaron en la batalla en contra de freezer.

La mesa de la familia real se encontraba en la parte alta de la sala de ceremonias, los reyes junto con el príncipe se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, adornada únicamente por un mantel azul oscuro. Además de la familia real se encontraban, Bardock ubicado a la izquierda de Sasha le seguían sus dos pequeños hijos Raditz y Kakarotto este último se veía feliz a diferencia de su hermano mayor, también estaba Sion ubicado junto a la par de kakarotto, al lado derecho del rey vegeta se ubicaba el príncipe vegeta y a la par de este había un espacio vacío y luego estaba Brief con una muy sonriente esposa. En los extremos de la mesa se ubicaban las elites y el escuadrón de Nappa. Y en la parte baja del salón de ceremonia habían muchas mesas donde se encontraban otros elites y soldados de primera clase.

-Padre, ¿Por qué este lugar está vacío?-quiso saber el príncipe vegeta

-Creo que falta alguien, la hija de Brief si no me equivoco-contesto el rey, en estas últimas semanas la relación de vegeta para con sus padres había mejorado bastante.

-Hola Bulmaaa!-un niño de cabellos muy alborotados grito haciendo callar a toda la sala por un momento.

-Goku! Cállate!-contestaba apenada la pequeña Bulma, ocupando el lugar vacío que para su desgracia era a la par de vegeta. Bardock reprendía a Goku, Raditz le daba un golpe en la cabeza, los reyes lo miraban con resignación y otros reían.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, pequeña rareza insolente?-insulto el príncipe vegeta.

-Ush y a ti que te importa! Grosero!-contesto bulma enojada

-Más respeto para tu príncipe.

Bulma solo suspiro, ese príncipe sí que la sacaba de quicios pero ya su padre le había advertido de cómo debía de comportarse cuando estuviera con él, sino quería meterse a "problemas".

Mientras todos devoraban su comida, Sasha hablaba animadamente con Bardock.

-Te ves encantadora Reina Sasha

-Muchas gracias, soldado Bardock, por cierto dime ¿cómo fue el accidente del pequeño Kakarotto? He escuchado muchas historias y no he quedado convencida.

-Es realmente vergonzoso recordar eso.

-¿No se lo contaras a tu mejor amiga?-Sasha haciendo puchero

-Mmm, no es muy vergonzoso.-contestaba Bardock apenado

-Ah sí. Entonces se lo contaras a tu Reina!-decía Sasha prepotentemente.

-Sasha, así no se vale, es vergonzoso porque simplemente se cayó y al parecer se golpeó muy duro contra una roca que pensé que se destruiría como es normal pero no-Bardock estaba totalmente rojo

¿Y?-pregunto Sasha muy atenta

-pues que ese golpe lo había cambiado, había cambiado su actitud ya no era agresivo como lo son todos los niños a su edad, ahora es despreocupado y se ríe de todo.-decía Bardock poniendo los ojos en blanco, así continuaron con su plática, Sasha había decidido hacerle unas pruebas a Kakarotto ya que se sentía preocupada de que ese golpe interfiriera con su poder de pelea… aunque en el fondo se estaba preocupado por el hijo de su mejor amigo.

El rey Vegeta se había levantado para hacer un brindis por haber derrotado al "gran freezer" que de grande no tenia nada. Ese momento lo aprovecho bulma para escapar de "meterse a problemas" de tanto pelear con vegeta, fue a buscar aire sentía que lo necesitaba, para ser muy pequeña tenía muchos trabajos que hacer; uno por su inteligencia ayudaba a su padre en los laboratorios y segundo por el hecho de ser la sayayin "Azul" que muchos científicos esperaban, una vieja leyenda que se suponía que de ella nacería el sayayin más fuertes de todos los tiempos; esto le daba derecho a vivir en el castillo ya que podría decirse así, que pertenecía a la realeza. Aunque no estaba segura si vegeta sabia eso, porque de saberlo ella no permitiría que el la tratase así.

-Que pesado estar ahí con toda esa gente…-decía bulma para sí misma, buscando un lugar para tomar aire, miro una pequeña habitación, supuso que era una sala alterna a la del salón de ceremonias. Estaba a punto de abrir esa puerta cuando escucho

-Yo acabare con esa estúpida que me arrebato la corona, y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera vos!-decía una vos detrás de esa puerta.

-¿si no le ganaste cuando tenías la oportunidad, como crees ganarle ahorita?-pregunto otra vos que se le hacía familiar

-Esos eran otros tiempos! Ahora soy más fuerte… desde que esos desgraciados mataron a paragus, todo se tornó negro y aun fue peor cuando derrotaron al gran freezer, y me quede sola.

-baja la vos! Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí, alguien puede escucharnos, y no estás sola, ¿qué hay de brolly? Es tu hijo.

-sé que nadie nos puede oír, el rastreador no ha marcado ninguna presencia… y brolly yo no puedo controlarlo, es muy rebelde no lo he visto por una semana.

-¿me ayudaras verdad Suki?

-Estás loca… pero ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?...

Evidentemente eran dos mujeres, bulma estaba escuchando atentamente que no sintió la presencia de vegeta que estaba justo detrás de ella con cara de desaprobación.

-Porque escuchas platicas ajenas, vulgar!-decía vegeta muy odiosamente para hacer enojar a Bulma que tenía pegada la oreja en la puerta.

-Shiii, cállate tonto, estaba aquí por casualidad, esas personas quieren hacerle algo a la reina Sasha.

-eso es absurdo! Nunca podrían tocar a mi madre!-decía vegeta mientras se ponía a la par de Bulma y escuchaban atentamente.

-¿¡Oíste eso!? Y mira el rastreador alguien está cerca y es muy poderoso-decía la tal Suki.

-Adiós Suki, y piensa en mí petición, sé que también quieres vengarte.

**N/A: Hasta aquí el cap, espero sea de su agrado. Besitos° espero sus opiniones también ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A. Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí otro cap mas, este será la continuación del otro, ósea la parte 2! Aclaro que se va a alargar un poquito el hecho de que nuestra pareja preferida este peque. Quería agradecer los nuevos reviews que me dejaron.**

**CAPITULO 4**: Ceremonia del imperio Vegetasei parte 2

-vámonos de aquí, vegeta!-dijo Bulma jalando del brazo

-No. Quiero saber quién es el traidor!-decía vegeta soltándose de su agarre y abriendo la puerta de golpe para encontrase una habitación vacía.

-Ellas sabían que estábamos aquí, no iban a salir por la puerta!-le recriminaba Bulma.

-¿ellas? ¿Quiénes son?-

-Pues antes de que vinieras estaba escuchando atentamente y me di cuenta que eran dos mujeres, querían hacerle algo a la reina.

-Ya te dije que es una estupidez! Y ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta que estabas ahí de chismosa? –pregunto un poco curioso

-Ah, es que yo se ocultar mi ki! Algo que por supuesto tú no sabes! Aunque no sé cómo me encontraste-mientras decía esto, Bulma le sacaba la lengua y se iba directo al comedor.

-Que insolente es! Y ¿cómo es eso del ki?

El príncipe fue tras de ella, quería reclamarle como es que sabía hacer eso, no era posible que ella siendo tan débil supiera esconder su ki. Es algo que quería aprender, sin duda le ayudaría mucho para sus combates.

-Vegeta! ¿Dónde estabas? La ceremonia de presentación va a comenzar-lo reprendía su madre.

-Ah! Yo sé! Estaba con Bulma-decía kakarotto muy inocentemente.

Bardock estaba rojo de la pena e iba a propinarle un golpe a su hijo, cuando la Reina sasha le hizo una seña de que lo dejara, tanto el príncipe como Bulma estaban ruborizados y a la ves enojados por el mal comentario de kakarotto.

-Dime kakarotto ¿Cómo sabias que estaba con Bulma?-pregunto Sasha con una sonrisa.

-Porque se perdieron el postre!-contesto goku felizmente-y pues yo vi que habían tres postres sin dueños, el de Bulma, el del príncipe Vegeta y el de esa señora de allá.-señalando a una sayayin que se estaba sentando justo enfrente de Sion.

Bulma y Vegeta giraron su vista a donde señalaba Goku, acababa de llegar y se estaba reverenciando al rey vegeta y a la reina Sasha.

-Suki! Pensé que no vendrías a tiempo.-le decía Sion a su esposa.

-Por nada me perdería esta ceremonia.-contesto nerviosamente.

Bulma y Vegeta se voltearon a ver con cara de asombro solo por unos momentos

-Así que esa es la tal Suki…-decía Bulma

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tal?-pregunto inmediatamente vegeta.

-Ella es una de las mujeres que estaba en la habitación adjunta a esta sala.

-Entonces es una traicionera.-dijo vegeta poniéndose de pie.

-Espera! No seas tonto.-bulma le jalo el brazo y lo sentó-tienes que estar completamente seguro, además al parecer ella no quería ayudar a la otra mujer…

-Tienes que decirme exactamente lo que escuchaste, ahorita mismo niña!

Bulma iba a comenzar una discusión y de esas acaloradas, ya que odiaba que no la llamaran por su nombre, siempre estaban poniéndole apodos por ser como es… diferente; pero fue interrumpida por la vos del rey.

-Escuchen! Hoy es un gran día para vegetasei, hoy somos el imperio más grande del universo, somos los más fuertes!-dijo el rey levantando su copa a lo que todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.-nuestra política cambiara, desde mañana, algunas elites, soldados de primera y segunda clase se les mandara de misión a los distintos planetas de esta galaxia, irán a establecer nuestras normas y costumbres, porque esos planetas son nuestros. Así sea por las buenas, o como a nosotros nos gustan, Por las malas!

Esta vez se escuchaban alaridos de emoción, y así se dio por terminado todo. Bardock era el responsable de dirigir cada escuadrón, el decidía a que planeta irían cada uno, eso sí había algo mucho mejor, tenían nuevas naves, más cómodas y más rápidas. Estaban las personales, que mantenían su estructura totalmente esférica, estas era más que todos para viajes largos, que duraban alrededor de 8 a 10 meses sayayins, una vez abordada esta nave y fijado su rumbo, los soldados entraban en un largo sueño que despertaban hasta que llegaban a su destino, haciendo de esto el viaje mucho más cómodo.

Estaban las naves de Escuadrón, hechas para ellos mismos, alcanzaban alrededor de 5 soldados, podían dormir cómodamente, más rápidas que las esféricas.

También las naves G, estas eran mucho más grandes que las naves escuadrón y por lo tanto más rápidas, fueron creadas únicamente para las elites, estas eran tan cómodas que tenían alrededor de 30 habitaciones incluida una gran pero gran alacena repleta de comida.

Y por último, las naves reales, superan en tamaño, velocidad y comodidad a las otras, diseñadas obviamente para los miembros de la familia real.

_En el laboratorio secreto_

-Has hecho muy buen trabajo Brief!,.-le agradecía el rey

-No es nada, solo modifique planos.-contestaba Brief humildemente.

-Bardock y yo hemos decidido enviar a nuestros hijos a unos planetas pequeños de la otra galaxia, son unos planetas de ricos recursos y no quiero enviar a los salvajes de primera o segunda clase, no sabrían aprovecharlos. Tu hija por ejemplo, es una genia como tú, quiero que vaya al planta Miuk, he instale una base también secreta, no quiero más traidores. Ira acompañada por un escuadrón.

-Está bien, confío en Bulma sé qué hará bien las cosas. Y ¿qué escuadrón la acompañara? Si no quieres que sean los salvajes de primera o segunda clase.

-es un escuadrón de mocosos muy fuertes! El mini clon de Bardock va en ese-dijo el rey ruborizándose un poco, la idea de ese pequeño escuadrón fue Sasha.

-Me parece muy bien. Ese Kakarotto es muy amigo de Bulma Dime ¿Cuándo parten?

-Mañana mismo!-termino el rey retirándose del laboratorio dejando a un científico muy calmado.

_Habitación de Bulma_

-Qué día más estresante, y también de locos.-decía la pequeña bulma tirándose a su cama.-¿Por qué esa tal Suki querría hacerle algo a la reina? Y ¿Quién era la otra mujer?...

-Eso mismo quería preguntarte yo. Ahora contesta!-aparecía en el balcón el príncipe Vegeta

-Idiota! Y a ti que te pasa!El hecho que seas el maldito príncipe de este planeta no te da derecho a meterte a habitación! Largo!-bulma roja de vergüenza se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-La idiota eres tú! Esta es mi habitación!-decía el principito con una vena en la frente.

-Claro que no! Esta es mía!.-Bulma con la misma vena en la frente

-Y ¿porque tendría que ser tuya? No eres nadie para vivir en el palacio!

Esto había dado en el orgullo de Bulma, estaba claro que él no sabía que su propio padre, el rey Vegeta, le exigió vivir en las habitaciones del palacio por ser parte de una antigua leyenda.

-Soy Bulma Brief! Y esta es mi habitación y puedo probarlo! Tonto!- contestaba Bulma muy enojada dirigiéndose al closet de la habitación.

Vegeta solo la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado, él sabía muy bien que era su habitación, Bulma abría de golpe las grandes puertas para quedarse espantada, si realmente espantada, tanto que la cara se le había puesto azul. Se había equivocado, dentro de ese closet solo había armaduras y capas muy pequeñas a decir verdad ni una seña de que estaba su ropa.

-De ¿quién es la habitación? Niña tonta!-decía vegeta muy complacido por haber ganado esta pelea.

-Ahh ya cállate! Maldito engreído!-salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y a esta que le pasa.-murmuraba vegeta saliendo detrás de ella.

Bulma no podía creerse que se había equivocado de habitación, juraría que era esa la que le habían indicado y daba la casualidad de que su verdadera habitación se encontraba justo enfrente de la de vegeta, que tonta había sido, se dijo para sí misma y con este pensamiento entro a su habitación, era de color carmesí, con algunas decoraciones en blanco.

Suspiro y volvió a tirarse en la cama, después se acordó de vegeta y al levantarse lo miro ahí, enfrente de su cama y con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy esperando que me digas lo que escuchaste esta tarde!-decía fríamente.

-No me molestes! Y sal de mi…- se quedó callada recordando que se había equivocado y no quería recordárselo para evitar burla.

-Tu habitación.-vegeta término la frase.- vamos dime, si no ahorita mismo me voy a buscar a esa tal Suki y la matare con mis propias manos!.

-Has lo que quieras! No me interesa.-decía bulma tristemente, sí que aún estaba dolida y vegeta lo noto, y sintió si, sintió por primera vez en su vida sintió compasión, quería hacer las paces con ella, pero su orgullo decía que no.

-Si me dices lo que escuchaste te dejare en paz!-dijo acercándose a ella.

Entonces Bulma entendió, y le conto todo lo que había escuchado, vegeta al escuchar que menciono a Brolly, entendió inmediatamente de quien se trataba esa mujer con la que hablaba Suki, su madre le había contado la historia de cómo fue robado y entregado al tirano. También le dijo que mataron a quien lo hizo, pero al parecer no habían acabado con toda las peste de traicioneros y de eso se iba encargar el.

-Ahh ya se! ¿ustedes son novios verdad!?-un Goku estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Bulma, ella estaba sentado en su cama al igual que vegeta.-por eso se desaparecen tanto!

-Goku! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí!?.-pregunto Bulma muy alterada.

-¿Kakarotto? Eres muy insolente! Deja de decir estupideces.-decía vegeta también alterado.

-Hee yo… la reina Sasha me mando a buscarlos, dice que tiene que informarnos de algo.-contestaba nerviosamente.

-Maldita sea!-el príncipe salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Solo se quedaron una Bulma muy enojada y un Goku muy nervioso, sabía lo que le esperaba…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero actualizar pronto.**

**Quiero agradecerles por leer la historia, es mi primer fic :3, también agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews : Neko-ili, princesa sayajin 13, andrysvelasquez, … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 5: **Inocente despedida

-Príncipe Vegeta, déjame presentarte a tu nuevo tutor.-decía el rey Vegeta a su primogénito, que como respuesta solo fruncía el ceño-Su nombre es Nappa, él es una elite muy importante, se encargara de ayudarte con tu entrenamiento, te acompañara a los planetas a los que te toque ir, será como tu sombra, o peor que eso.

-Yo no necesito a un estúpido calvo que me entrene!.-contestaba muy arrogante, a Nappa no le gusto esto para nada.

-Príncipe, más respeto!.-intervenía Sasha, entrando a la sala del trono-hemos decidido que él será tu tutor tanto de entrenamiento como de educación..

-¿Educación?!-dijeron en un unísono Nappa y el príncipe Vegeta

-sí, educación! Un príncipe tiene que saber de todo, y estar listo para todo, y tu mi amor no sabes ni la mitad de las costumbres de este planeta.-esta última frase Sasha la decía tiernamente, aunque con cierto tono de burla.

Estaba decido, El príncipe Vegeta empezaría su entrenamiento y educación a partir de mañana, por supuesto que con la ayuda de Nappa, a este último no le gustaba la idea de ser el niñero del príncipe, pero todo lo hacía por amor a la corona, aunque en el fondo lo hacía por la hermosísima reina Sasha, ya que secretamente había estado enamorado de ella.

Bulma y Goku entraron a la sala del trono.

-Majestad!.-Bulma haciendo la reverencia

-Majestad!.-Goku haciendo la reverencia.

Los reyes correspondieron a las reverencia de los pequeños.

Vegeta solo los veía indiferentes, aunque su mirada se quedó estancada en la saya de pelo azul, era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, se veía más hermosa, inmediatamente saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando al pequeño príncipe? ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir el gusto por una chica? Esa mirada de vegeta no pasó desapercibida por su madre, quien al encontrar mirada con él le giño un ojo coquetamente.

-Mañana partirán para el planeta Miuk, está muy cerca de aquí, ya investigue, son seres con un bajo poder de pelea. Quiero que Bulma instale una base secreta en ese planeta.-comenzaba el rey mientras le daba a bulma una carpeta.-aquí están los planos, tu padres los invento.

-Y¿ voy a estar sola en ese lugar?.-pregunto bulma un poco nerviosa, no se imaginaba estar sola en un planeta.

-Por supuesto que no! Un escuadrón te acompañara Bulma.

-¿Que escuadrón?

-Bueno, Kakarotto forma parte del escuadrón que ira contigo al planeta Miuk. Mañana los conocerás a todos.

-¿Por eso me mandaron a llamar a mí?.-pregunto Goku-Que bien mañana iré a otro planeta! Solo espero encontrar a seres muy fuertes que quieran pelar conmigo!

Todos rieron con ese comentario, excepto cierto príncipe que de un momento a otro se sentía molesto, no sabía bien porque, o tal vez no quería reconocer porque es que se había sentido molesto de repente.

De esa manera todos abandonaron la sala del trono.

Ahora los reyes pasaban ocupados, tenían otras responsabilidades, claro no solo era un planeta el que debían de gobernar! Sino miles de planetas en los que se implantaría la cultura sayayin. Estaban conscientes de que en más de alguno de esos miles de planetas habrían "rebeldes" que se opondrían a seguir sus normas y respetar sus leyes. Pero eso no sería problema para la raza más poderosa del universo.

-Oye Bulma, ¿no te parece genial que vayamos a ese planeta?.-pregunto un inocente Goku.

-Sí, claro me emociona, estaré de lleno con la ciencia….-contesto bulma desanimada, ella tenía el mismo problema de vegeta, no sabía porque de repente se había decepcionado con esa noticia, sabía que no le dolería mucho no volver a ver a su padre por un tiempo, ellos tenían su manera de comunicarse, sus padres había inventado la comunicación por hologramas. Y ¿entonces porque no le gusto la noticia? También iría su mejor amigo Goku ¿acaso era porque no vería más a vegeta? Pero que cosas, solo era una niña, no tenía respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero al parecer su corazón empezaba a "pensar" en algunas respuestas…

-Vamos Bulma, será divertido estar allá.-animaba su fiel amigo Goku.

-Seguro que si.-Bulma estaba en la puerta de su verdadera habitación.

-Que descanses Bulma!.-se despidió Goku, entrando, para sorpresa de Bulma en una Habitación cerca de la de ella.

-Oye Goku! ¿A ti también te dieron una de estas?.-Bulma gritando desde su puerta.

-Sii, la reina Sasha me dijo que me podía poner cómodo en esta habitación, dice que al castillo le faltan niños, yo creo que quiere tener más bebes.-Dijo esto y entro a su respectiva habitación.

-¿Eh?.-quedo perpleja, algunas veces Goku podía decir cosas que asustaban, estaba completamente loco.

Al entrar a su habitación, vio una figura pequeña sentada en el borde su cama dándole la espalda, su corazón se aceleró, sabía que era vegeta. Pero ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

-¿Qué quieres vegeta?

-quiero que me digas como ocultar mi ki!.-contesto prepotentemente

-¿siempre tienes que estar de odioso?

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?.-dijo vegeta amenazando con irse muy enfadado

-Está bien, solo tenías que pedírmelo de buena manera. Es muy sencillo

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, Bulma le explicaba el procedimiento y el príncipe aprendía muy rápido. Estaba contento con los resultados, aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que pedírselo a Bulma, aunque prefería eso a preguntárselo a ese loco de Kakarotto.

-¿Dime vegeta, que harás con Suki?.-pregunto Bulma, después de una extraña conversación con vegeta, al parecer ya se tenían más confianza.

-Cuando la vea le hare un interesante interrogatorio.-contestaba con una sonrisa perversa.

-No crees que deberías de decirle a tu madre, al parecer ella se quiere vengar de la reina, y ¿si tal vez se conocen?

-No me importa, de cualquier manera nunca tocaran a mi madre! Y esa Suki es esposa de del tonto de Sion, hasta tienen una hija.

-Vaya que informado estas!..-dijo bulma sonriendo, le estaba gustando pasar con vegeta.

-Yo siempre tengo que estar bien informado niña!

-Oye que te he dicho! Mi nombre es Bulma! Grosero.-contestaba bulma ya alterada

-Ash, lo bueno es que mañana te vas, no tendré que soportar tus gritos!

Esto había arrugado el pequeño corazón de bulma, y otra vez se preguntó

¿Por qué? Sin tener una buena respuesta

-Si, yo también te voy a extrañar vegeta.-dijo sarcásticamente, vegeta solo gruño como respuesta, se estaba levantando de la cama, pero antes de que sus dos pies tocaran el piso sucedió algo ¿extraño? O ¿inesperado?

Bulma había posado sus pequeños labios en la mejía de vegeta, sensación única para los dos, ese mejía solo había sido besada por su madre un par de veces que él se lo había permitido, ya que no le gustaban esas cosas.

Por su parte bulma no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, fue un impulso que no había podido controlar, otra vez se hizo preguntas que no poda responder, solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya que no vería como dentro de 10 años… si 10 años! Eso decía la carpeta que le había dado el rey…

Vegeta salió de la habitación con su mano en la mejía besada, conmocionado ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Era para burlarse de el? Aun no podría saberlo…

**N/A: Bien me gustaría saber sus opiniones ya que me estoy centrando más en la pareja favorita, en el próximo capítulo intervendrán nuevos personajes. También si tienen dudas o críticas, las aceptos Sin más que decirme despido, con amor BulBlack.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 6:**** ¿hermanos? **

Miles de naves salían de Vegetasei, todas con un rumbo diferente pero con una misión en común. Los orgullosos reyes desde su balcón despedían a sus soldados, esos soldados que se encargarían de hacer a Vegetasei el imperio más grande y fuerte del universo.

La nave donde Bulma viajaba fue la última en salir, fue despidida por sus padres y por los propios reyes, excepto cierto príncipe, que reprimió esos nuevos sentimientos que se apoderaron de él. No, no tenía tiempo para ir a despedir a esa mocosa vulgar que se atrevió a tocarlo con sus labios, él era el príncipe de los sayayins, si tenía que despedirse de alguien…, no ni siquiera eso, no tenía por qué despedirse de alguien, su propio padre le había dicho que ese tipo de actos con el tiempo lo hacían débil, y él quería convertirse en el más poderoso, cierto que ya había alcanzado a su padre, pero eso fue antes de que el rey vegeta se convirtiera en el súper sayayin legendario, cosa que tenía pendiente, estaba seguro que lo lograría, él siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía.

-Príncipe vegeta.-comenzaba a decir Nappa un poco nervioso ya que había estado observando al príncipe y sabía que lo había interrumpido de algún vago pensamiento.-es hora de que empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido, mientras se dirigían a la sala de entrenamiento, que ya había tenido unas mejoras.

-Nappa, dime algo, y quiero que respondas con toda sinceridad!

-Eh? Si príncipe.

-¿cómo es que la esposa de Sion, Suki, conoce a mi madre?

-disculpe príncipe, pero creo que venimos a entrenar no a parlotear.

Eso sí que había ofendido a vegeta, en una fracción de segundo tomo por el cuello a Nappa, claro que tuvo que elevarse para así poder hacer mejor la maniobra, pero eso dejo sorprendido a Nappa, estaba consciente del poder que tenía el príncipe, pero al parecer solo lo subestimo.

Cambiando totalmente de pensamiento, se preguntó ¿porque el príncipe quería saber eso? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un niño metiche? O ¿es que Suki quiere volver a intentar vengarse de su excompañera de escuadrón?

-eh, príncipe lo que sé es que ellas fueron compañeras de escuadrón..-contestaba Nappa liberándose costosamente de su agarre.

-cómo pudiste darte cuenta soy más hábil que tú, seguro que entrenar contigo será una pérdida de tiempo.-decía vegeta muy arrogante, abriendo bruscamente las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento.

-como te atreves! Mocoso insolente!.-justo cuando Nappa iba a pegarle al príncipe por su atrevimiento, recibió tres golpes en su estómago.

-cuidado con lo que haces Nappa!

-ah, tengo que reconocer que para tener solo 5 años eres muy hábil y fuerte, me siento orgulloso príncipe.

¿De verdad Nappa estaba diciendo eso? Vegeta se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa reacción.

-quiero que me cuentes toda esa historia de mi madre con su "compañera" y no te quiero como mi niñero, no te necesito.

-pero príncipe, son órdenes del rey! No puedes desobedecerle.-decía un Nappa alterado y a la ves con miedo, a veces vegeta podía causar eso.

-Maldita sea! Vamos a entrenarte Nappa! .-vegeta respondió en un tono burlón y sonrisa de medio lado.

El ambiente entre Nappa y Vegeta había mejorado considerablemente, habían acordado primero entrenar y después ocuparse de Suki, aunque sabían que ella no era ninguna amenaza, pero el asunto de la madre de Brolli si le preocupaba un poco a Nappa, ya que sabía cómo actuaba Paragus, él actuaba en las sombras, carecía de honor porque utilizaba ciertas sustancia-que Brief desconocía- que te dejaban inconscientes y otras te mataban lentamente, pero después de su muerte, no volvieron aparecer ese tipo de sustancias.

**NAVE DE BULMA**

Faltaban dos días para llegar al planeta Miuk. Para Bulma era un alivio ya no soportaba más estar rodeada de sayayins locos, que solo hablaban de pelear y de hacerse más fuerte, y a ella ni siquiera la determinaban, vaya escuadrón que la defendería! Al menos tenía dos amigos nuevos, Yamcha y krillin eran parte del escuadrón, los más amistosos que el resto.

-oye Bulma ¿qué harás tú en ese planeta?, porque no creo que vayas a luchar.. jajaja.-le decía krillin ahogándose en una carcajada.

-pues lo que voy a hacer en ese planeta es muy secreto!, ustedes solo encárguense de que nada malo me pase. ¿Entendieron!?

-si Bulma no dejaremos que nada malo te pase!.-decía Goku

-sí, yo siempre te protegeré Bulma!.-decía un Yamcha con cara de tonto

Así ese grupo de amigos llegarían a su destino, a pasar diez años juntos…

**EN EL CASTILLO**

-exijo saber ¿qué está pasando!?

-disculpe príncipe! Su madre se ha desmayado ya dos veces en menos de una hora.-contestaba un sujeto verdoso con piel de reptil.

-quiero verla!.-decía vegeta mientras intentaba pasar.

-eso no podrá ser posible, estamos haciendo unos exámenes.-cerraba su paso el mismo sujeto.

-Ryan! Deja al príncipe que vea su madre!.-esta vez era Nappa quien quitaba de su paso a Ryan.

De esa manera Nappa y el príncipe pasaron a la sala donde se encontraba su madre. Al parecer vegeta y su entrenador ya habían hecho las paces.

Al llegar vieron a la reina con una gran sonrisa en la cara, estaba acostada en una camilla, mientras el rey se veía preocupado hablando con otros sujetos como Ryan.

-su majestad!.-se inclinó Nappa sonrojado.

-soldado Nappa, príncipe, les tengo una buena noticia!.-decía Sasha muy alegre.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.-pregunto vegeta.

-Príncipe, vas a tener un hermano!

-que!.-Nappa y vegeta dijeron en un unísono.

-a mí me parece bien, así ya tendrás con quien entrenar sin quejarte tanto.

En eso se acerca el rey con Ryan.

-De hecho serian 2 hermanos príncipe.-decía el rey malhumorado.

-¿qué dices vegeta? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-Preguntaba Sasha levantándose de su camilla. Nappa y Vegeta estaban en shock.

-disculpe su majestad.-comenzaba Ryan.-no sabemos si eso es posible, tiene dos embriones formados, nunca había pasado esto, y creemos que es muy peligroso para usted, los partos sayayins son muy riesgosos.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso padre?.-preguntaba el pequeño príncipe.

-Es, va a tener dos bebes o eso se supone, es muy riesgoso.-dijo eso ultimo y el rey abandono la sala.

-pero ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar Ryan?.-peguntaba Sasha

-Buenoo… riesgo a la hora del parto, esto es nuevo para nosotros, así que no podemos decirle mucho. Lo siento reina Sasha.-dijo esto Ryan y también se retiró.

-pero ¿porque todos se van?.-pregunto Sasha disgustada.-Nadie se alegró con la noticia.

-¿A ti te parece normal tener dos bebes al mismo tiempo, madre? Y sin meter que podría ser peligroso para ti.

-sé que no es normal, pero será posible. Tiene que ser posible, tengo a dos príncipes en el vientre.!.-empezaba a desesperarse Sasha.-y vos Nappa ¿no te alegra? Nacerán dos príncipes más.

-eh… si me alegra mucho! Yo siempre la apoyare reina!.-contestaba Nappa muy sonrojado, y ese sonrojo no paso por alto, vegeta lo había visto ya dos veces así cuando estaba con su madre.

-vamos a entrenar Nappa!.-dijo esto vegeta llevándose de arrastra al grandulón.

**N/A: Disculpen la tardanza, estuve un poco indispuesta estos días, pero ya estoy mejor, el cap esta un poco aburrido, pero les adelanto que ya viene más acción, para el próximo cap, ya no serán uno niños ah, y vendrá mas drama **** espero haiga contestado a todas sus dudas y muchisiiiiiiimas gracias por sus reviews, si no les gusta algo ya saben**

**Por cierto, algunos se pregunten ¿no son muy pequeños para sr tan listos? Pues no, hoy en dia los niños son mas listos, y no olviden que son sayayins. **

**Con amor Bulblack.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 7: ¿****Qué le paso a mi planeta?**

Cansada de intentar e intentar, pero esa pieza no encaja! No debería ir ahí! ¿O sí? ¿Cómo demonios pretendía regresar? Esto debe de ser una pesadilla.

Sin más energías Bulma cayó tendida en una muy sucia mesa de trabajo, había pasado las últimas 20 horas intentando crear el motor de una nave personal, no tenía los planos ni el material para hacerlo, no había nada!

Esos malditos bastardos.-había susurrado en su más profundo sueño

Pero eso no es todo, había pasado los últimos 10 años intentando entender ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué ya no podía comunicarse con sus padres? El proyecto de "10 años" que el rey le había ordenado, estuvo terminado hace 5, ¿pero no tenía ningún uso? solo termino la "base Vegeta" siempre le sacaba una sonrisa recordar ese nombre. Pero eran órdenes del mismísimo rey, ni ella, ni ninguno de sus amigos podía entrar! ¿Pero cómo iba a entrar si ni siquiera estaban ya en el planeta Miuk? Esos barbaros que se hacían pasar por su escuadrón protector, los habían abandonados en algún planeta donde muy seguramente hubo vida, pero lo único que encontraron eran pedazos de los que fueron habitantes de ese planeta.

Desde entonces, con algunas piezas de la poca tecnología que no quedó destruida de ese lugar ella intentaba terminar ese motor de nave personal. Goku, krillin y Yamcha habían ayudado a conseguir una gran parte de la nave, ella no les podía quedar mal!

Habían estado separados del universo entero, no tenían nave, ni rastreadores… si al menos estuvieran en la "base vegeta" supieran algo de alguien, este planeta no le ayudaba mucho a ella, a decir verdad, nunca había sol, solo unas emm ¿5 lunas por lo menos? Tendrían que pasar todo el tiempo encerrados en alguna cueva para de esa manera no convertirse en ozaru ya que la primera vez fue dolorosa para ella y para goku. Era tan extraño que Krillin y Yamcha no se convirtieron. Bulma ya tenía un tono de piel muy pálido, vano. Pero eso no podía ser así! Tenían que buscar comida. Un día pensaron en que si tal vez se cortaban la cola, las lunas ya no les afectarían en nada! También fue doloroso, pero habían solucionado su problema, cualquiera que los mirara no creerían que fueran sayayins!

Bulma supuso que lo que mantenían vivos a los muchachos era pasar entrenando y entrenando, ella los acompaño en varias ocasiones, cuando quería des estresarse o distraerse, esos eran los día malos para goku, krillin y Yamcha, ya que lidiar con una Bulma enojada y frustrada… al parecer eso la hacía más fuerte.

Todos estaban furiosos y confundidos, no sabían si todo estaba bien o mal, ¿porque ese extraño cambio? Cuando ellos pensaron que regresarían a vegita, fueron enviados a ese terrible planeta…

-Bulma… mi amor, despierta!.-Yamcha recogía a Bulma en sus brazos

-Oh, no, Yamcha! Me quede dormida otra vez…

-no te preocupes!, mereces descansar! Vamos, los muchachos y yo conseguimos algo que te gustara mucho!.- Bulma y Yamcha se iban de la mano

Habían logrado remodelar un lugar y tratar de hacerlo su casa aunque no era como las habitaciones del castillo o las habitaciones que tuvieron en el planeta Miuk, para ellos ya era muy acogedor.

-Hola Bulma!.-saludo goku, krillin solo le hizo un saludo con la mano, estaban sentados en un polvoso suelo, en una especie de mesa tenían un curioso aparato, al instante que Bulma lo vio, lo reconoció! Era de su padre! De eso estaba segura. Eso quería decir que su padre se lo enviaba.

-¿Qué es Bulma?-pregunto krillin

-sí, ¿sabes que es mi amor?.-pregunto Yamcha acercándose al objeto con intenciones de tocarlo.

-No lo toques!.-

Bulma sorprendió a todos con su grito y ella lo noto, se disculpó y les explico que ese aparato era un comunicador que su padre había inventado y le había enseñado a usar. Por su parte ellos le explicaron cómo fue que encontraron el comunicador, al parecer llevaba unas semanas desde que llego.

-Bien eso quiere decir que tu padre manda a decir algo!.-dijo emocionado goku.

-ábrelo Bulma!.-dijo otro emocionado

-está bien! Veremos que manda a decir mi padre…

Todos estaban emocionados, esta ocasión la habían estado esperando desde ya hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que descartaran la opción de que algún día los rescatarían.

Bulma manipulo una cajita. Conecto unos cables. Abrió una pantalla y presiono un botón con un símbolo que ya conocía muy bien, inmediatamente el aparato dijo su nombre, ese comunicador estaba hecho para que solamente ella pudiera abrirlo, y lo pudo ver, ese rostro que ahora, que se veía más viejo, a ella le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás haiga visto en toda su vida. Era su padre! Ahí sonriéndole, con esa tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero solo era una imagen.

_Hola, Bulma hija! Espero que te encuentres bien. Es muy importante lo que te voy a decir, el planeta vegita ha cambiado mucho estos últimos años, mataron a nuestra reina Sasha, y bueno, el rey cambio, cambio todo, las leyes los soldados, mato a muchos escuadrones, su idea de imperios se convirtió en una dictadura… es por eso que ahora estas en ese planeta, se llama planeta __**Camby **__¿es muy bonito verdad?. Cuando me entere de que estaban matando a los escuadrones elites, supuse que era un golpe de estado, estaban manipulando al rey, el ya no era el mismo, es muy triste, entonces decidí mandarte a ese planeta, sé que estas con goku y tus otros amigos, no crean que los hemos abandonados, solo los mantenemos protegidos. Pero ya es hora que abandonen ese planeta, me entere que tienen planeado ir a esa planeta para "hacerse más fuertes" por qué tiene 5 lunas, tienen que buscar otro de otra galaxia, por ningún motivo pisen vegita! Aquí ya no es el mismo lugar, y les aseguro que no serán bienvenidos. En este comunicador hay tres capsulas, aprieta el botoncito y tíralas al suelo en un espacio muy amplio, en cada uno encontraras cosas diferentes que los ayudara a mantenerlos con vida. Adiós Bulma._

La comunicadora cerró su pantalla, y abrió una más pequeña, donde se podían ver tres capsulas, parecían pastillas, y estaban enumeradas. Habían pasado dos minutos y nadie había salido del shock.

Bulma rompió en llantos! Después de tanto tiempo darse cuenta de eso, ¿cómo es que su planeta, el vegita que ellos conocían, se convirtiera en ese lugar? ¿Cómo mataron a la reina Sasha?, Bulma inmediatamente pensó en vegeta, ¿y qué hay de el? Era tan fuerte como sus padres, ¿de qué manera estarían manipulando al rey? ¿y quién o quiénes son los responsables de esa manipulación? ¿y su padre, seguía bien? O ¿era torturado? Y ¿Cómo había hecho para enviar ese comunicador?

-vegeta…-dijo Bulma después de llorar desconsoladamente, todos la quedaron viendo sorprendidos, y bueno Yamcha estaba confundido.

-¿vegeta? ¿Qué quieres decir Bulma?.-pregunto Yamcha que estaba ya celoso porque su Novia mencionara ese nombre como consuelo.

-bu..Bueno, la reina Sasha está muerta, y vegeta la quería mucho.-

-pues claro, si era su esposo. ¿Pero porque te diriges con esa confianza al rey?

-no se refiere al rey, Yamcha, se refiere al príncipe… ellos se llevaban bien… muy bien….-dijo goku muy sonriente para después encontrarse con dos miradas asesinas.

-¿es cierto eso Bulma? No sabía que te habías relacionado con el príncipe.

-eso ya no importa Yamcha, tu sabes que viví en el castillo! antes de todo.. Esto.

-bueno, muchachos, tranquilicémonos. ¿Por qué mejor no vemos que hay dentro de las capsulas?.-intervino Krillin, ya que la plática entre ellos se había vuelto acalorada.

-está bien.-respondió Bulma saliendo de ese lugar llevando consigo el comunicador.

La capsula numero 10 color azul y blanco, estaba etiquetada con el nombre "nave" fue la primera que abrieron, claro esto ya se lo esperaban, porque, ¿de qué otra manera saldrían de ese planeta? La nave era del mismo color que la capsula, no era de las que su padre fabrico en vegita, esta era redonda, grande y decía Capsule Corp.

-¿capsule corp.? ¿Sabes que significa Bulma?.-pregunto Krillin

Bulma que aún estaba con lágrimas en los ojos-recuerdo que era el nombre de la empresa que quería montar mi padre, pero… me dijo que no podía porque estaba trabajando para el rey.

La segunda capsula era numero 11 de color violeta, tenía una etiqueta de "casa", y por supuesto era una acogedora casa, muy parecida a la que tenían en vegita, todos estaban contentos, era muy grande y estaba hecha para los cuatro!

-hay mucha comida!.-goku ya había asaltado la casa…

La tercera capsula era número 12, de esta solo salió una especie de caja fuerte que decía "Bulma" tenía que meter una combinación, para poder abrirla, pero a Bulma no se le ocurría nada, así que no supo que había ahí.

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que nos encuentren esos que se supone vienen hacerse más fuerte aquí!.-decía Yamcha

-lo que no entiendo es que, como piensan hacerse más fuertes, si es imposible entrenar en su forma ozaru.-decía Krillin, mientras recogía sus pocas cosas al igual que goku

-eso es lo que ellos creen, miren desde que nos cortamos la cola, nos hemos vuelto más fuertes! A lo mejor ellos descubrieron eso.-contesto goku

-¿y donde esta Bulma?.-pregunto Yamcha algo nervioso

-ehh, Yamcha has estado muy nervioso desde que Bulma menciono al príncipe…jejej.-dijo krillin mientras salía con goku.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí!, ¿porque tardaron tanto?.-decía Bulma con las manos en sus caderas.

Goku y Krillin solo se limitaron a reír.

-¿qué les causa tanta gracia?.-pregunto una Bulma ya bastante enojada.

-eh nada!.-contesto goku metiéndose rápidamente en la nave, Bulma lo seguía con una mirada asesina.

-¿y tú?-pregunto Bulma aun enojada a krillin.

-ah, Bulma es que a veces pareces nuestra madre y eso que solo tienes 19 años…-contestaba krillin haciendo lo mismo que goku.

-Bulma…-empezaba Yamcha

-Si.-contestaba Bulma acercándose a él y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Vámonos ya mi amor, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado.-Yamcha tomaba de la mano a Bulma y se dirigían a la nave. Ya habían encapsulado la caja fuerte y la casa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PLANETA VEGITA**

-Vegeta, mi amor… regresa a la cama…


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Ok, siento mucho no hacerme presente en el capítulo anterior. Pero bien, quiero que sepan que ya estamos en la parte negra (mi favorita) de la historia, también en la parte de enamoramiento y esas cosas que a todos nos gusta, también agregare personajes nuevos, y uno que otro inventado por mí para completar la historia. Ah Milk(chichi) ya aparecerá en escenas. Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Karito, Karla, y Neko-ili. Ah otra cosa que se me olvidaba es el lemon, a mí me gusta, con mi pareja favorita, pero no tan descrito, puse uno al inicio de la historia, del rey y Sasha, no quería pero se lo debía a alguien. Tal vez ponga uno de bv pero no tan tan… ustedes entienden… dejare que vague su imaginación jajaja. Espero queden contestadas sus preguntas con este cap. Aunque después se harán más! **para las que están pendientes, actualizo los lunes!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Con amor**

**BulBlack.**

**CAPITULO 8: ****¿Vegeta, eres tú?**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL PLANETA VEGITA**

-Vegeta, mi amor… regresa a la cama…

-No molestes Keicha!

-vegeta, esa no es manera de tratar a tu prometida.-

Vegeta estaba dándole la espalda a Keicha, esta estaba acostada en su cama, semi envuelta en una sábana de seda rojo sangre.

-repite eso hasta que te lo creas, tonta!.-le reprochaba vegeta acercándose a la cama. De una forma muy molesta cambio a una muy seductora, comenzó a gatear en dirección a ella, mientras ella deslizaba la seda roja, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo, su maldito perfecto cuerpo!-nunca serás reina de este planeta, siempre vas a ser mi puta concubina!.-le grito al oído.

Claro que esto no se lo esperaba Keicha!-Pe..pero tu padre! Es la decisión del rey! Tienes que obedecerle!-le reprochaba tapándose los oídos.

Vegeta bajo de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió de golpe! Dos de los guardias que estaban allí se asustaron un poco, pero al ver que su príncipe estaba totalmente desnudo, reaccionaron y se fueron.

-Largo!-fue lo único que le dijo. Bueno a decir verdad se lo dijo de una forma muy amenazadora, esa misma forma que a cualquiera le da miedo.

-No… no puedes Vegeta! No puedes desobedecer una orden real!.-decía Keicha muy ofendida saliendo de la habitación solo con una bata, que por supuesto era de Vegeta.

-espera Keicha!-exclamo vegeta con falsa cortesía.-esa bata me pertenece, no la puede usar una simple concubina…-dicho esto y se la arranco del cuerpo de una manera increíble que ni ella podía creer, y cerró la puerta de golpe. ¿Eso fue muy Sexy?. Pero que estaba pensando! la había humillado, y ahora se encontraba totalmente desnuda, frente a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe… príncipe basura! Solo era bueno en la cama…

-Maldito! Lo odio!.-Keicha estaba maldiciendo tratando de tapar su cuerpo con sus manos.-por suerte ahorita no hay guardias en este pasillo.

-¿Te falta ropa?.-

-Raditz! Mmm que bueno que apareces…-Keicha se dirige a Raditz seductoramente.-¿porque no… vamos a buscar ropa en algún sitio?

-conozco el lugar indicado!.-Raditz la tomo de la cintura y salieron del pasillo antes de ser vistos. Esta no era la primera vez que iban a buscar "ropa a algún sitio". Keicha era una sayayin de primera clase, piel morena, cabellos corto hasta los hombros, alborotado y de color negro, y por supuesto el cuerpo que tiene toda una hembra de primera clase, lo único que podía diferenciarla era su expresión, no era como las demás, con expresión ruda… tenía una mirada… muy seductora.

Después de discutir y discutir habían decido ir al planeta Vegita, claro ni Krillin, ni Yamcha y mucho menos goku querían por decirlo así "huir", aunque hayan pasado poco tiempo, el planeta Vegita era su planeta natal, hasta ya habían hecho el juramento! Su orgullo no les permitía faltar a ese juramento. Habían decidido pelear con todas sus fuerzas si había alguien estaba tratando de dominar el imperio Vegetasei!

Por su parte Bulma, estaba emocionada, ya había encontrado las coordenadas de su planeta natal, lo había hecho con una chispa de ilusión de que encontraría a su padre, aunque aún le inquietaba el hecho de que no supiera como abrir esa cajita, ya la había visto alguna vez… pero no recordaba cómo se abría, ni para qué era.

En este momento todos en la nave descansaban un poco, dentro de 5 horas llegarían a vegita, vaya que rápida esa nave de su padre!

Bulma se encontraba en su respectiva habitación y bueno la de Yamcha también, ya venían saliendo desde que tenían 13 años… llevaban 7 de noviazgo, o a como le llaman en vegita "estar unidos" aunque aún no se habían hecho la "mordida". Al parecer Bulma no estaba tan segura de dar ese paso.

-¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces mi amor?

-Ah, Yamcha! Eh, solo escuchaba una vez más la grabación que mando mi padre, para ver si así… encuentro una cosa más que se no haya escapado….-contestaba tiernamente.

Yamcha se acerca y le besa la frente.-sé que lo extrañas, pero te aseguro que lo veremos en vegita… es de ahí de donde te mando el comunicador-

-si lo sé, bueno eso creo… Sabes hay una cosa que no me convence.

-¿Cuál es, mi amor?.-

-mi padre me conoce muy bien y me dice que no vaya a vegita cuando yo sé que él está muy seguro de que lo hare! Nunca le hice mucho caso que digamos…

-Bueno eso fue cuando eras una niña… supongo que él cree que cambiaste y...-

-¿qué quieres decir? Que sigo siendo una niña malcriada, desobediente, que siempre hago lo que quiero!?.-Decía un poco alterada Bulma y suspiraba.-Sabes! Deberías de ir a buscar otra habitación!

-Pe.. Pero Bulma! Estas siendo exactamente como te has descrito!-reclamaba Yamcha.

-Fuera de mi habitación! No puedo creer que mi NOVIO piense eso de mí!

-Cálmate mi amor… lo siento no quise ofenderte…-Yamcha no tenía intenciones de irse, en cambio tenía planes para esa noche!.-por qué mejor nos damos una ducha y así nos relajamos… y pensamos bien las cosas.

-que dices Yamcha!.-esto fue lo último que se supo, entraron al pequeño baño que había en su cuarto.

FALTA UNA HORA PARA ATERRIZAR EN EL PLANETA VEGITA!

FALTA UNA HORA PARA ATERRIZAR EN EL PLANETA VEGITA!

Esa vos despertó a todos, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y salieran de sus habitaciones.

-ahhh para eso hace tanto escándalo!.-decía malhumorado Yamcha

-esto es extraordinario! Mi padre ha mejorado mucho, esta nave es genial, estoy segura que las que usan en el planeta vegita no dicen esta cosas!-decía Bulma muy contenta y orgullosa.

MODO INVISIBLE Y ATERRIZAJE SILENCIOSO HAN SIDO ACTIVADOS!

MODO INVISIBLE Y ATERRIZAJE SILENCIOSO HAN SIDO ACTIVADOS!

-¿Qué es eso Bulma?-preguntaba goku saliendo de su cuarto con una chistosa pijama que tenía el emblema de la familia real de Vegetasei por todos lados. ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Pues, tristemente ese fue el último regalo que le mando la Reina Sasha, le había tomado bastante cariño por ser el hijo de su mejor amigo y de vez en cuando le mandaba cosas, pero por lo general eran comidas, comidas que no existían en el planeta Miuk.

Bulma no sabía que responder, al parecer su padre si SABIA que ella no haría caso y regresaría a vegita, por eso había programado la nave de esa manera._ "…por ningún motivo pisen vegita! Aquí ya no es el mismo lugar, y les aseguro que no serán bienvenidos."_

_-_Al parecer no nos quieren en Vegita, pero mi padre si quería que fuéramos!.-dicho esto, Bulma pulso un botón que nunca antes había usado, y de la parte de arriba de la nave salieron cuatro trajes sayayins, no eran como los que ellos conocían, claro si habían pasado años sin saber nada de su planeta! Estos parecían más modernos, eran más pesados y el scouter era más delgado!

-Al parecer los del planeta no han aprendido a sentir el Ki.-comentaba Krillin.

-¿Tenemos que ponernos esos trajes?.-goku se acercaba a tocar uno de ellos.-yo estoy muy cómodo con los que uso.

-sí, tendemos que usarlos! Al parecer en Vegita nos están buscando!.-comentaba Yamcha al recordar lo que decía en la grabación del padre de Bulma.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué nos están Buscando?.-preguntaba goku.

Bulma, que aún no dejaba de observar los trajes, contesto la pregunta de goku.-Supongo que tiene que ver con la "base vegeta" que construimos en el planeta Miuk.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bulma? ¿Acaso no fue el mismo rey, que te pidió que la hicieras?.-pregunto Yamcha. Goku y Krillin escuchaban con atención.

-Sí. En el informe decía que era un secreto real. Ningún sayayins salvo nosotros y bueno los otros barbaros, tenían que saber de eso.

-¿Y que es lo que hay, o lo que tiene la "base Vegeta"?.-pregunto Krillin.

-hay! Muchachos ya se los había dicho!.-comenzaba Bulma a alterarse un poco.-puede hacer explotar cualquier planeta o nave, todo está en que sepas su ubicación del planeta o nave…

-¿Qué!?.-gritaron goku, krillin y Yamcha en un unísono.

-Bulma, tu nunca nos dijiste eso!.-decía goku mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-claro que sí! Ustedes me lo preguntaron antes de que nos abandonaran en ese horrible planeta, Camby…

-No, Bulma. Se lo dijiste a alguien más! Porqué a nosotros no.-decía Yamcha acercándose más a Bulma.

Ninguno se podía creer eso, al parecer Bulma había dicho ese "secreto real" a alguien más, a lo mejor y era por eso que no serían bienvenidos en el planeta vegita. O a lo mejor eran buscados por ese motivo…

Ya solo faltaba media hora, todos estaban con sus trajes, eran irreconocibles, incluso Bulma, que pese a su exótico color de cabello parecía un soldado de tercera.

-Nappa! Nappa!.-

-Eh.. Si…Si su majestad.-Nappa se había quedado dormido en uno de los pasillos del castillo, exactamente en un rincón oscuro donde estaba casualmente abandonado un cuadro de la reina Sasha, a decir verdad era el único que quedaba en todo el castillo.

-Pero que haces! Levántate de ahí ahora mismo!-decía vegeta muy enojado con su pose de brazos cruzados.

-Discúlpeme príncipe, me quede dor.. Admirando una belleza.-contestaba el calvo.

-Ya deja de babear por mi madre! Está muerta! Mu-er-ta! Que no se te olvide!.-

-disculpe príncipe.-Nappa ya se había levantado de su rincón y hacia una reverencia.

-¿Tienes alguna información de lo que te pedí?.-

-Eh, si. Es poca pero es segura..-comenzaba Nappa a sacarse un papel.-esa es la coordenada del planeta donde se encuentra su hermano.-

Vegeta tomo el papel, era la coordenada más extraña que había visto, supuso que debía de ser de otra galaxia, pero se sabía casi todas las coordenadas de las diferentes galaxias y ninguna era asi.-¿Ya la has comprobado?.-pregunto vegeta sin dejar de ver el papel.

-Sí, la comprobé. Y esa nave exploto. Contestaba Nappa fijándose a ambos lado del pasillo.

-¿Alguien se dio cuenta?.-

-Borre toda la evidencia. No había nadie en la sala de despegue.-

-¿Y porque la nave exploto?.-

-No lo sé, su majestad!-vegeta fruncía mas su ceño.

-¿Aun no sabes nada de Brief?

Esta vez era Nappa quien fruncía su ceño.-el soldado Bardock me dijo que se lo habían llevado a los calabozos, luego de que enviara un mensaje al planeta Camby.-Nappa bajo la vista.-él está seguro que después de que lo torturaron, lo mataron.

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Habían matado a la única persona que les podía ayudar en encontrar a su hermano, ya que de encontrar a su hermana, había perdido las esperanzas.

Apretando los puños.-¿Quien fue?.-

-Según lo que se, fue ese tal Brolli, el hijo de la perra de tu padre!

Vegeta dejo soltar un suspiro, esto era mucho, sentía como que nunca saldría de esa pesadilla.

-¿Y porque mando un mensaje al planeta Camby?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que el mismo Brolli se dirigía allí con su escuadrón..-

-Maldita sea! Tengo que volverme más fuerte!... Nappa si sabes algo, me lo dices inmediatamente.-dijo esto y abandono el rincón.

Vegeta volaba muy muy rápido, se deleitaba con la azotada que el viento le estaba dando en su cara, quería alejarse del castillo, ya había recibido muy malas noticias… toda su vida, primero pierde a su madre, luego sus hermanos desaparecen de la faz del universo, luego matan al mejor científico y quizá la única persona que le podría ayudar a encontrar a su hermano… Su corona! Que por derecho le correspondía, estaba a punto de perderla, por el bastardo que tenía como padre! Como podía permitirle a una mujer… no ni siquiera se lo podía llamar mujer! Era PUTA! Con toda la fuerza de la palabra, que lo manipulara, hasta el punto de querer quitarle la corona. Ah pero eso no se lo dejaría tan fácil, un príncipe no puede perder la corona solo porque una PUTA lo dice! Por algo su madre, su querida madre insistió en que estudiara bien las leyes del planeta, y el sabia, que por mucho que hayan cambiado las leyes, esa, especialmente esa, aun no la habían tocado!

Detuvo su miserable vuelo, estaba lo más alejado de la cuidad principal del planeta, miro a los alrededores, parecía que ni una alma se encontraba en esos lugares… dejo de creer en eso, cuando escucho algunos sonidos y luego vio a lo lejos como se abría el pasto en ese sitio, como si algo descendiera, eso le hizo recordar que solo las naves grandes hacían eso.

Luego de esperar unos minutos, nuestro príncipe se había acercado más, los ruido se acercaban más y más hasta que vio una figura… era un tercera clase, su armadura lo decía! ¿Pero cómo demonios apareció de la nada?

-VEGETA! HOLA!...eh digo príncipe Vegeta!.-como imaginaran, un despistado goku, que fue el primero en salir, por ser el más fuerte.

-Goku! ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?.-le gritaba Bulma, poniéndose a la par de él, para quedarse con la boca muy abierta.

-Se supone que no había nadie! No sentimos su presencia… -comentaba krillin a Yamcha, mientras ambos se alistaban.

-Mira Bulma y Goku no están haciendo nada! Vamos a ver qué pasa!.-

Krillin y Yamcha se habían juntado a una Bulma y vegeta en shock y a un goku muy sonriente.

Bulma fue la primera en romper el silencio.-Vegeta, ¿Eres tú?.-


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 9:** La muerte de un Líder! Parte 1

-Príncipe vegeta!-Nappa con sus enormes nudillos golpeaba cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación del príncipe, creyendo que este se encontraría ahí. Tenía noticias muy importantes que decirle y no se atrevía a abrir la puerta por temor a encontrar cierta "escena", que no estaría dispuesto a ver otra vez. El pasillo de las habitaciones reales estaba en completa penumbra, eso solo le daba a entender que quizá el príncipe no estuviera ahí. ¿Pero dónde más si no?

-Príncipe vegeta!-insistió una vez más. Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que el príncipe se encontraba muy pero muy lejos del castillo, Nappa se retiró del oscuro pasillo, pensando que tal vez su príncipe haya decidido visitar su harén.

….

Estaba con la vista totalmente perdida en el blanco piso de la nave, apenas escuchaba lo que sus amigos discutían, todo perdió sentido, cuando vegeta le dijo de una forma muy "sutil" que su padre había sido torturado y luego asesinado, extrañamente recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre.

Yamcha había notado la mirada de dolor que tenía Bulma, bueno, en realidad todos ya la habían notado pero ninguno se atrevía decir algo, de todos ellos Bulma era la más sentimental aunque muy fuerte de carácter.

-Bulma, mi amor… -había escuchado a Yamcha, pero no estaba dispuesta a responder porque sabía que rompería en llantos, el nudo en su garganta ya se lo estaba advirtiendo.

Una extraña ira estaba creciendo en su ser, sentía que odiaba a todos, odiaba a cualquier persona que no fue capaz de ayudar a su padre, y eso por supuesto que incluía a rey vegeta, si! el padre del bastardo que tenia de frente… Ahora que recordaba a vegeta, fijo su asesina mirada en él, quería desquitar toda su ira con él, al final de cuentas era el culpable más cercano que tenía en estos momentos.

Krillin y Yamcha, desde el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que se habían topado con el príncipe, decidieron no cruzar palabra con él en forma de respeto en cambio estaban tratando de animar a Bulma, bueno la verdad estaban tratando de que reaccionaba, hasta ahora solo había movido su vista cargadísima de odio hacia el príncipe vegeta. Y esto era algo que no iba a ir bien… porque Bulma estaba a punto de explotar.

-Vegeta! No debiste decirle eso tan crudamente- goku jugaba con sus dedos mientras decía eso al príncipe. Ambos estaban dándole la espalda a Bulma.

Vegeta impresionado por su confianza, frunció el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos -Kakarotto! Soy tu príncipe, y digo las cosas a como quiero-

-Ahg! Pero Vegeta!- goku iba a empezar a protestar cuando sintió aumentar el ki de Bulma.

-Óyeme tu! Príncipe!...-comenzaba Bulma acercándose mucho a vegeta hasta quedar frente a frente- ¿Por qué no ayudaste a mi padre?!- Goku estaba por intervenir, cuando recibió un buen golpe de Bulma que lo mando lejos de donde estaba ella.

-Bulma ¿pero qué haces?-krillin y Yamcha quería intervenir y tubo el mismo destino que goku.

Al no obtener respuesta del príncipe -¿Por qué no ayudaste a mi padre?-dijo esto último con voz gruesa.

Vegeta ya más calmado por la embarazosa situación respondió de una forma algo consoladora -Porque no estaba en el planeta cuando ocurrió eso-

Pasaron algunos segundos y Ninguno había perdido el contacto visual, goku, krillin y Yamcha se habían recuperado del golpe y estaban observando detenidamente la escena

–Puedes llevarme al laboratorio de mi padre?– pregunto Bulma.

Vegeta se la pensó mucho antes de contestar, estaba seguro de que eso solo le traería problemas, su orgullo le decía que no fuera idiota… pero tal vez ella podría ayudar con la búsqueda de su hermano.

–Está bien– dijo finalmente.

–Vamos ahora!– articulo Bulma para sorpresa de todos. Vegeta frunció el ceño.

–Bien.– decía vegeta echando un vistazo a la nave pensando que tal vez esta podría reconocer la coordenada que le había entregado Nappa. –Vamos ahora! –

–Se supone que me buscan, y tú ¿quieres que llegue al castillo por la puerta principal como si nada? –

–Yo entrare por la puerta principal, Tu tendrás que entrar por el balcón– vegeta rodo los ojos por lo que acababa de decir, luego se fijó en las tres figuras que estaban detrás de Bulma y decidió argumentar –En cuanto a ustedes, prepárense para una gran guerra–

Yamcha y krillin se observaron por un momento y luego asintieron sin entender muy bien el porqué de "prepárense para una gran guerra"

–¿Qué? ¿Una gran guerra? – pregunto goku alarmado.

Vegeta solo le dedico una mirada a Bulma y salió volando rumbo al castillo

–Bulma, no estarás pensando en ir con vegeta– Yamcha se acercó hasta ella y la tomo del brazo.

–Si lo estoy pensando! Y ya suéltame–con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre y fue tras vegeta.

Luego se arrepintió por haber tratado así a Yamcha, pero no tenía opción, ella quería vengar la muerte de su padre y haría lo que fuera.

….

–Vegeta! –

– ¿Qué quieres? –contesto el príncipe irritado ya que estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

–Esa no es manera de tratar a tu rey! –respondía este muy molesto. Desde hace años la relación entre vegeta y su padre había cambiado mucho, bueno eso desde que habían matado a la reina Sasha y que el haiga cambiado totalmente su imperio…

–habla de una buena vez! –

–Sé que estás buscando a Tarble y te advierto que por tu bien pares eso! Entendido!? –vegeta sí que no se esperaba eso, siempre quiso saber porque su padre desapareció a Tarble y a su hermana Fasha, ya estaba harto y este sería el momento.

–¿porque? Dime de una maldita vez porque no mataste a la puta que traiciono a mi madre! Y en lugar de eso te revuelcas con ella y dejes que maneje tu imperio! ¿Por qué?! – grito vegeta

–Eso… ese no es tu maldito problema! – el rey se dio la vuelta y salió del pasillo.

Muy enojado, vegeta entro a su habitación esperando encontrarse a Bulma como lo habían acordado y para su sorpresa no había nadie, la habitación estaba en penumbras. La preocupación lo invadió ni siquiera sentía su ki, se encamino al balcón y nada no encontró nada.

–A lo mejor se distrajo por algo! –se dijo a si mismo vegeta. –esa tonta mujer!

–Vegeta, ¿quieres traerme otra toalla? –

–¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi baño? –vegeta incrédulo se acercaba lentamente a su baño.

–Pues que más crees! Me estoy bañando!–Bulma ya estaba impaciente–Quieres traerme por favor una toalla!

Sin duda eso había sido una sorpresa para el príncipe, de no ser que ella le seria de mucha ayuda ya la hubiera hecho desaparecer su baño, eso ni a sus mejores concubinas se lo permitía… con un gruñido de resignación hizo lo que Bulma le pedio.

N/A: siento mucho no haber actualizado el lunes… estoy cortando la historia, no quiero hacer una grandeeee que les termine aburriendo. Esta solo es la primera parte del capítulo asi que esperen más! Un adelanto- Como creen que les ira a ¿Yamcha, krillin y goku, en Vegetasei? ¿Reencontraran a su familia o harán una nueva? ¿y porque el rey no vengo la muerte de su hermosísima esposa? ¿Planeara algo? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Qué pasara en la habitación de vegeta?

Los quiere Bulblack.


End file.
